zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Caps and Rollovers
=An Explanation of Damage Caps and Rollovers= This is one of the hardest concepts in D2 to get your head around but in Zy-El it is something that needs to be addressed as the mod suffers/benefits from both damage caps and rollovers. It suffers in that high damage can actually be doing zero damage and benefits, with rollovers you start to do damage again and go towards the next cap. In fact it is recommended to do so if you want to do higher damage to monsters in the Insanity Levels especially with their high resistances and 50% physical damage reduction in Hell. I will try and explain both caps and rollovers in as simple terms as I can, firstly with a general description and then with a listing of the known caps and rollovers in D2/Zy-El. Cap: This is the point at which if you add any more damage you actually do zero (0) damage. Say the Cap is 100, then if you do 1-100 you are fine but at 101 you do 0 damage. After a certain point is reached you will start back at 0 and continue toward the next cap e.g. Damage Cap : 100 You have : 275 Damage starts over at : 200 (this is the rollover point) Your actual damage : 75 In the example above you do damage from 1-100, no damage from 101-200, damage from 201-next cap and so on. Rollover: Your damage displays back at 0 after this amount, but still includes the amount after the rollover e.g. Rollover : 200 You have : 450 Actual Damage : 50 Known Damage Caps *Physical Damage: 83886 Damage rolls back to 0 at 167773. *Elemental Damage: **Lighting: 83886 Damage rolls back to 0 at 167773. **Fire: 83886 Damage rolls back to 0 at 167773. **Cold: 83886 Damage rolls back to 0 at 167773. *Timered Spell Damages (e.g. Firewall, Blaze and Poison) **Damage is calculated in frames per. second and the game always calculates at 25 fps. This means a per. second cap of 83,886 * 25 = 2,097,150 damage per. second. Bear in mind that posion damage will not stack but timered fire spells will stack with other timered fire spells. Other Stuff *Life Cap: 8.38 Million. 16.76 million to rollover and 25.14 million for the next cap so best not to go above 8.38 million. *Life Display Rollover: 32,767. This is the point at which the life ball looks as if you have zero life but don't worry (see Life Cap above). N.B. This display bug is fixed in version 4.4. *Mana Display Rollover: 32,767. N.B. This display bug is fixed in version 4.4 *Stamina Rollover: 32,767. *Maximum Gold Find: 64511 %. *Maximum Magic Find: 65112 %.(per. single item e.g. a crafted jewel) *All minions have their own damage caps. And unfortunatly, it's not the same for all. Druid's Wolves & Dire Wolves have damage rollover around 89-90.5 thousand. Others will also be noticed it time.. *One-item-bonus to all skills caps at 127. *Maximum damage reduction: 95 %, 75 % vs players. There are no cap for numbered reduction, but it will still ot be less then 5 % of damage. *Maximum life replenishing: 3071 per item. Quantity of such items - unlimited. *Also, all options that add maximum of something in percents caps in the same 3071, for ex, % of maximum mana. Thanks to Claws for reminding me the Life cap was not an "absolute" cap. For a more detailed, in-depth discussion of caps, rollovers and other subjects take a look at The Phrozen Keep Discussion. Home